


The pain of saying Goodbye

by Apocalypsis_AMekhi



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: And everyone else - Freeform, Begging, Each chapter is an alternative universe, F/F, F/M, I'm so sorry, Lost of hope, Major Spoilers for almost every game in this series, Multi, Please support the original creator, War, a lot of people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypsis_AMekhi/pseuds/Apocalypsis_AMekhi
Summary: The  reset causing to open so many alternative circumstances, but all of these are for worst. What if these smashers had to fight to the death for one motivational reason or another and this time, there is no stocks to bring you back.What causes them to fight?How were these characters killed off?Who was the cause?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 

> This is an insipirtation by Audiomedic's fanfic: One Big Smashy Family. If you wish to know who the original characters are or how did these relationships occur, please read his fanfic for more information.

Pit goes down on his knees, defeated. Before this event, Tiki was dead by the hands of both Joker and Dark Pit, Tiki's dragon groans are shifted back to normal groans after transforming back to her hand form due to lack of power. Pit is sobbing, on his hands and knees, he has nothing left to live or to fight for, now that his army and the love of his life ends. 

"Pit..." Dark Pit said weakly, he hasn't said Pit by without an insult before he got his wings burned up trying to save him in the Chaos Vortex. "It's over." Pit, looking at his dark brother, he's not angry, he doesn't even bother getting his weapon. 

"When does it end...?" he sobs, "Lady Palutena vanished...my friends are all dead...and the only thing that made me...feel love for the first...when does it end?!"

He says with distress in his voice. The soft hiccups emitting from Pit as he held onto the memories of his fallen love echoed in his head. 

Her voice. Her comfort. Her warmth.

Dark Pit could feel it, too. He sympathized with his brother, even if the experiences were second hand from his perspective. The soft, creamy texture of ice cream was their most prominent memory, and now the sickly scent of metallic blood would be a burden of a memory Pit would share alone. Even during the events of Mii-pocalypse, he felt what was Tiki feeling at the time, seeing Pit’s mangled body where he was barely breathing. 

Then came in the Reset Temple. 

That was when Dark Pit for the first time in his life, felt the coldness and loss of his brother, even after he came back from the reset, the fact that he lost almost all of his memories up to the point where he nearly beat him to death for forgetting everything he did in the Mansion, even if it’s not his fault. 

Both Dark Pit and Joker look at him in a solemn silence, the moment full to the brim with regret and sadness for all parties involved, but especially these emotions directed towards Pit. 

“Listen, Pit." Dark Pit said with a low tone in his voice as he picks up his staff, the weapon touching Pit's messed up brown hair. 

"There was no other way...my brother." He said as he closes his eyes. Pit, didn’t bother looking up at his dark counterpart, he knew it was the end, but he didn’t care anymore. 

Everyone he knew was dead, the love of his life was dead, the goddess he served for more than a decade, is nowhere to be found. 

For the first time in his life, he welcomed death and doesn’t want to come back to the land of the living. 

The echo of the shot is heard around the battlefield. In that one shot, Pit was dead, no fiend's cauldron will not resurrect because of no goddess, Pit's hand is on top of Tiki's with a weak smile on his face, swimming in a pool of his and Tiki's blood, greeting death for the very first time in his life. He can finally meet his beloved in the afterlife, he can meet his friends as he dies with and without regrets. In his head, before finally passing away he apologies to Palutena for failing to protect her, he apologies to his friends for not being strong enough, and he apologies to his love, Tiki for failing to be by her side no matter what.

Dark Pit drops his staff and breaks down, sure, he never liked Pit's positivity and personality but he was still his brother. Joker, understanding this pain as he felt the same way when he had to fight Akechi and forced to let him die. To this day, he still hates himself for not saving him, even after everything Akechi has done. Was there a way to save him, despite he begs him to stop Shido as his last request? 

He hugs Dark Pit in which the dark angel embraces. His sobbing and screaming can be heard from everyone who is on the battlefield. Even the soldiers from both sides, can hear his devitalization. It's finally over but what is there left to do? What is the purpose now? Can I really build a future? Dark Pit questions this as well with his sadness as the coldness surrounds him.


	2. You're my Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be some heavy Dragon Quest XI spoilers so heads up to anyone who still wants to engage in the story of DQXI if you're still playing the game.

The Luminary was an interesting person, he may look all serious and focused. But he's also extremely joyful and somewhat really shy. And he hides an inner darkness in himself, a darkness he doesn't want to come back to but crawls back at his subconscious like a parasite. 

And this came in with people around him. 

He was simply talking to Lucina about their blades and how they received theirs. Then it came back, the dropping memory of the fallen Yggdrasil Tree of Life, how his powers got taken away, the thousands of people who perished, the ones he tried to protect. How much he failed his father, how much he failed his mother, his grandfather, the king. 

Veronica's sacrifice. 

All of it, he felt it all, he failed them all, the evil was defeated in that timeline, and he did go back and save them all, but the fact that he was so powerless the first time. He always blamed himself for the tragedy, he felt he didn't deserve it. That felt the most pain on him than any hit by any monster. Perhaps the Gloomnivore was right, it’s pathetic, what kind of hero was he? 

Then there and then, Eleven broke down, putting his hands on his face and burst into tears, Lucina looking in absolute horror, attempts to comfort the sobbing boy. 

"Luminary, I'm so sorry!" Lucina cried, "I didn't mean to bring up this up to you...!" 

"Please...stop calling me “Luminary” ...I don't deserve to be the reincarnation..." He chocked, it was faint, but visible. By now, Eleven's breakdown was known to all who were around him. "I failed to protect the people I hold dear...I failed to keep my promise to Gemma, Erik, Veronica, Hendrick...I...I..." he couldn't even finish his sentence as he sobbed more. This poor boy. 

Suddenly, Eleven felt a warm embrace, it made me stop his meltdown all together, when he looked up, uncovering his face from his tears, he saw who it was. Lucina, but not just her, others came and joined in the embrace. Others such as Zelda, Isabelle, Vill, Marth, even Cloud joined in, just only petting Eleven's hair. 

"Eleven..." Lucina said with sadness, "Please...don't lose hope, I know what it is like to feel that you have lost all hope, but never give in to that despair." 

"But I-" 

"Listen, Eleven." came Cloud's voice, his voice came in a low tone, an emotional low tone, the type of tone he hasn't used for a long time. "It's okay, truly okay if you need to cry, you’ve influenced and save more than you think you have." 

"He's right." came another voice, Eleven turned his head to see who it was, out of everyone, there's were the last people who he wanted to see him like this. The other three Heroes. Erdrick, Solo, and Eight, all gave pity and sympathy in their eyes. 

"We look up to you." Solo admitted, his frown quickly changes to a smile. "There's a reason the Hands chose you as main of us four." 

"Indeed." Erdrick agreed, "You are one of the reasons why I'm even standing here, with you, and everyone else." 

"We don't like seeing you this way." Eight finished, as he and the other heroes join in the hug. "Don't lose yourself to who you truly mean to all of us." "Y-You all...I..." Eleven tried to respond to this...kindness. He thought he truly didn't deserve this. "Don't say anything else." Zelda whispered, "Let your soul release all of the inner darkness in you, and we will always stay by you." Then, Eleven breaks into tears again, he couldn't believe it, the same warmness that his party he traveled with, it's coming back. All of it is coming back. He can almost feel their presences. 

"Don't forget who you are, Eleven." a voice echoed in and out of his mind, he swore he heard this voice before. Eleven doesn’t understand why, but he opened his eyes and stares at the celling and he can briefly see people...people from his world, the ones he saved. 

“You’re my hero.” 

"You’re our hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I did this to my boy. He deserves a lot more.


	3. Falling Pedals

The Lord of the Reset Temple hurried to Kate's Garden checking on the one who was in charge of the garden as a new worry came over him. The gods and goddess have been acting a lot more aggressive, Alice being no exception. As he hurries, he sees a giant hole plastered on the ceiling from a recent blast from the current war. Even having to dodge a few blasts himself, aiming towards him or not, even demonic beasts were in his way in which he merciless struck all of them down, after defeating the beasts, he heard a sound that sounded like glass breaking and a scream. With a new fear in his heart, the Lord of the Reset Temple runs as fast as his legs can carry him, almost outspeeding himself. He hopes that Harmony is safe, he hopes with all of his life.

However he reached a little too late. There was Harmony but slowly falling from the blast she just suffered from, blood stained her face and hair as her eyes are closed, getting ready to face the hard floor. Only to strangely land on something...soft. The Lord of the Reset Temple has came to her side.

The Lord of the Reset Temple is filled with sadness in his heart, but refuses to show it on his face, as pedals rain around the entire garden, Harmony, barley looks up and opens her eyes.

"I am here, mother...Maxwell..." That was the only thing that was said as she closed her eyes one last time. The Lord of the Reset Temple just stares at the now deceased body of Harmony. She did not deserve this, why did this have to happen to her?

But he knows what must be done. The Lord of the Reset Temple knows exactly where to put her to rest. It was a singular tree where she herself requested the Reset Lord to lay her to rest if something happened and Max couldn't make it. Then, memories flooded the Reset Lord's mind, memories of him and Harmony spending time together despite being limited, even seeing memories of her and Max despite not knowing any of them at that time. The Reset Lord was desperately holding back any emotion that he was about to expose, he can't, not just yet.

After burying the body, only then did The Lord of the Reset Temple show the tears on his face, he will promise to Harmony...he will promise to the Lord of the Temple of Knowledge that there will be answers.


End file.
